


《岁月情书》

by Aurorasnowlin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 星际微科幻paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorasnowlin/pseuds/Aurorasnowlin
Summary: ·此篇《The time traveler 》·千山万水，随意行去，夏雷冬雪，春华秋实。你是岁月踩着花期送给我的一封情书指挥官柚X星际驾驶员天My heart will go on
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liketherosesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/gifts).



> ·是［以花为笺］的联文，第一次发ao3上  
> ·可能文底会附一些很烦的说明，可以下拉。  
> 写完后发现完全可以再拿这个写一个长篇，所以缩短写得很烂的ooc预警。  
> ·架空设定
> 
> 文前申明：  
> ·圈地自萌，谢谢  
> ·我也不想写那么多花的TAT谁让我文笔烦呢…，也是想讲好一个故事吧（实际上花语被我写的很一言难尽）以及一一堆乱七八糟的东西：灵感有一点来自于《处处吻》  
> 看我文中解释。  
> Bgm：《前前前世》钢琴曲

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

满天星：纯粹的爱，思念，青春，梦境  
香豌豆：片刻的喜悦

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

考据大佬饶我狗命！

我是真的不会写情书

0·

To the time to life, rather than to life in time

给时光以生命，而不是给生命以时光。

part1·满天星

窗上的书页在动，下午的时光总是有一种暖洋洋的咖啡味，风穿过医院碧绿的草地，越过街上的行人拥拥挤挤，一栋房子外的蕾丝窗帘迎风飘扬，像是金鱼的尾巴。

两个蹦蹦跶跶孩子冲在了前面，男孩拉着女孩的手，都生得粉雕玉琢，往后跟进来的是两个大人，也许是清秀的容颜减轻了年龄感，一个穿着短款白丅恤，宽松家居棕色裤，露着虎牙，脸上笑得温和，而另一个人牵着他的手，眉骨秀朗，配套的白衬衣，搭了件天蓝风衣，显得很年轻。

一屋子的老友都在等着他们，隋文静率先抱过了小女孩，在怀里稀罕得不行，一口一个夭夭叫着，米沙拎过另一边的小男孩，揉他的脸，嘴上不忘数落：＂天总行啊，这皮实耐打的样子，像你。＂

小男孩认认真真地回：＂爸爸说了我们是领养的，所以不像。＂正好应上一边流口水的小女孩招手叫：＂那我比较像daddy…＂眼见对面神色不对，女孩赶紧往阿姨怀里钻了钻。

就在金博洋觉得是时候一套军体全问候对面祖宗十八代一下时，羽生轻轻按住他的肩膀说：＂好了，今天聚会呢？别生气了。＂

一个大人和＂小孩＂又开始了对话。

两位老铁多年没有感受到两个人同框的画面，一时之间精神攻击有点长，眼看怀中两个小团子……齐刷刷地用白嫩的爪子捂住了眼睛，默契，真不愧是兄妹，虽然是领养。

＂好了，来介绍一下自己吧。＂羽生结弦轻轻拍着金博洋的背，低着声音对两个小孩子耐心道。

小男孩先开口了：＂叔叔阿姨们好，我叫羽生阳，金博洋是daddy 的小太阳的阳。＂

众人：……

小女孩在怀里笑着，事后也认认真真地伸出爪爪，奶声奶气地说：＂叔叔阿姨们好，我叫羽生笑，我爸觉得我daddy 笑得好好看的笑。＂

众人又在风中凌乱了，果然不是一家人不进一家门！

宴会上点缀着满天星，原是最清新朴素不过的一种花，一，小朵一小朵安静地开着，金博洋不由掐下一朵，细细转着，如时间悄悄走过。

滴一一答。

眼前是再熟悉不过的画面，灯光，孩子，还有一众打打闹闹的好友，还有…落在自己肩上的一双手，那朵小小的满天星，如一颗星辰，在相握的两个人手中。

＂你还记得我们过去的样子吗？＂羽生清淡的声音响起极为好听。

＂你又来了，我的时间旅行者先生。＂

金博洋垂眸，闭上眼睛。

1.

星纪元232年，米沙一如既往地到情报部上班，IkSD4号星球是众多中心的汇集，这其中也自然包括军事和行政，他眯着眼睛，看着这个巨大的建筑外面透明的科技屏和防护罩，上面流动的花纹在阳光下诡异地闪光。

他不由得，想到一位好友的形容。

＂像是那些脑袋枯楬的老学究和技师造出的钢铁怪物。＂

非常不巧的是，这个朋友姓金名博洋，正好坐在他对面绘声绘色地描述，神色丝毫不掩嫌弃，笑容下一颗虎牙露出，他在心里悄悄地吹了个口哨，

［天总你可消停点吧］

面前的少年驾驶服外面套着件实验室的白大褂，此时正兴致勃勃地专注于手中的科技数据，翘着二郎腿，如果单看内容的晦涩和批注的知识专业程度，其实很难让人相信，这个意气风发的少年才二十岁，整个星际联盟，最年轻的星际驾驶，平了某位的纪录，之所以没早选择破：

是因为他18岁的时候沉迷星际物质检测实验，他信誓旦旦地对许叔说19岁也不迟，结果那一年拿下研究生学位的天总，因为一场突然接到的外派，在另一个星球上，孜孜不倦地采集完数据后，被一场突如其来的尘埃风暴困在了上面，困了个半年，苍天饶过谁啊。

随着科技的发展和膨胀的需求，人们开始向外太空寻求资源，甚至组成专门旅行的舰队，一切工业化的数据开始疯狂充斥在人类的生活中，21世纪的地球离现在也不知道过了几个世纪了，恍惚的像一个梦，现在已经成了一个人口稀少的参观地点。

战争的历史永远如影随形，金博洋已经记不清这是第几次，看见新闻上出现＂XX空间流浪犯罪团伙已经被抓获…＂缀尾最后牺牲的人数，像一个小小的黑点，被当作句号忽略。

永远有人在贪心地索取。

金博洋批注完手中的实验报告，随手往银色的操作屏边一扔，米沙不知道该表扬他知道心疼一下这老贵老贵的器材，还是应该严肃地提醒一下那份报告的价值。

如果他不是身为被高层亲自聘请回来，甚至带薪休假。连上班天数都不定的天总，米沙觉得自己也许可以考虑一下后者。

但他现在正在这里当探索者号的舰长。

算了，惜命。

＂怎么找到治天总的人＂米沙不遗余力地寻找着这个问题的答案，同金博洋小时共当过三年同桌，其革命友谊十分坚固，米沙出身家庭背景深厚，却偏偏当交际花当得不亦乐乎，同样，金博洋也不是什么正经的科学家天才。

＂喂，喂，天儿！＂

＂工作上称正式职称，米沙同志。＂对面的金博洋一副，如果再议论私事就免谈的表情。

米沙轻轻的咳了一下，＂金舰长……＂金博洋拿双手撑着下巴，眼神中露出了一丝笑。

＂资料借我看一下。＂

没有想到是个正常的要求，金博洋反倒对这个感到惊讶，他坐在转椅上转身，捞起那份报告往后一扔。

＂唉，对了…＂

金博洋带上了耳机，避免聒噪的声音再从后面传来。

感谢上帝，总算清静了。

他在脑子中梳理着繁复的轨道图，包括运行，每一个小小的结构，同原子粒子一样在脑中浮动，组成一道优美的弧线，宇宙中有很多不确定的危险，可是他却偏爱这星际的神秘。

手执笔在纸上速写，下面缀着一堆方程，在科技如此普及的今天，他却偏偏喜欢纸笔。

纸上飞快地滑过笔迹，那些星球被最简的线条精妙地绘出，充满了物理严谨的美。

耳廓边的耳机中，有隐隐的噪音传入，他按了一下笔，并没有打算去理会。

直到有人拔了他的耳机线。

嘿，我这暴脾气。

天总向来遵循一个原则人不犯我，我不犯人，他倒是很想看看，在这艘飞艇上是谁那么大胆敢拔他的耳机。

一转身，本已经打算给米沙一顿暴揍的天总愣住了。

拿着他耳机的少年很年轻，肩上是三杠星，军装上一丝皱都没有，与脚上的运动鞋形成了鲜明的对比，好吧，耐不住长得好看，梳着标准的大背头，皮肤白皙，冷静中秀挺的容貌，让人忽略他眼底浮动的情绪。

另外一只手，嗯，拿着那份报告。

看来这份报告是砸到那某个人了。

眼前的人身上有一种让人一不开眼的气质，就如同他的名字一样，可能他人更多的是了解他的成就，整个星际中，怕是都没有人在这个年纪到达过上校军衔，金博洋闭着眼都能倒背他的光荣战绩。

比如也是二十岁上战场什么的，测试成绩和他一样，精确到小数点的巧合。（受到米沙不止一次的调侃）

不过，他从未想过在这样的方式下见到彼此，或者说没有想过对方的身份。

好吧，还是他惹不起的那种。

＂天总，来，认识一下，这就是……＂米沙不习惯冷场。

＂不用。＂两声重叠的声音交替在一起。

眨眼间，两个人的视线就对上了，呼吸可闻。

＂你们两个人认识.…？＂

米沙发誓那是自己此生最想逃跑的时刻，羽生结弦神奇地低头笑了一下，而金博洋抓了一下自己膨松的卷发，脸一低，耳朵红了一圈。

得，不止认识呢。

2.

·他们很早的时候就遇见了，羽生结弦是在不知道第几次时间回溯时才后知后觉的认识到这点，小时候他们住在一条小巷里，未曾被工业化奠定的公寓，有着纯朴的白色外壳，如散落的满天星，在生硬的区块上。

羽生结弦比金博洋长三岁，一家人也都是安安静静的性子，小区里羽生最成熟，他最皮，这是个公认的事实。

初见，相视一笑，却都没有留心，毕竟是孩子。

有点什么都留不住的纯粹在里头。

大概是金博洋，先发生了改变。

羽生结弦家里堆着一大堆厚厚的书，来源自于身为学者的父母，而金博洋的父亲和羽生的父亲一样是同事，所以两家也来往的频繁些。

＂你喜欢这些是因为你爸爸吗？＂金博洋一开始总是对这些知识性的东西有些苦恼，他甚至更愿意去操场跑上三圈，也不愿安静地坐下来观测。

但这并不妨碍，他对了解知识的兴趣，一大本星星运行轨迹图已经看完，因为他有一个成为星船驾驶员兼科学家的梦想。

＂你觉得你是因为你父亲才想成为那样的人吗？＂

＂不啊，只是因为喜欢。＂

＂所以我也一样。＂少年清爽的眉间有笑意，他总是这样谈论着他的梦想，带着自信和坚定，当时极为让他羡慕。

耐不住两家家长让两个孩子知识交流一下，都是高知家庭，不过更多的时候，有种羽生在给天天补课的感觉。

在那个书本和知识都应试化、爆炸性的时期，金博洋更多的记忆则停留在羽生拿着一根铅笔，用一根一根的线条剖析其中的奥秘，那晦涩难懂的星体，宛如优雅的舞者，在纸上翩翩起舞。

他几乎听得入迷过去，眼前是他所描绘的宇宙，彼时他们还不知道其中凶险荒芜，就是那样欢喜地交换着自己的梦。

＂星辰的运动，你可以把它是做最冷酷无情的规划运行，也可以从宇宙的奇点开始入手，从这里的120亿年前，发生着混合与爆炸……＂

＂他们会改变吗？＂

＂不知道，因为有的一直在变，有的则不，就像时间，其实同宇宙很像，得看你的定位。＂

他自己问的昏头昏脑，见到羽生认认真真的回答，不由得有点不好意思，他感觉他捧着书笑的样子简直是他见过的最好看的笑了，就是这样的动人。

就像……时间静止。

他感觉这个形容一定会被羽生毫不留情的嘲笑，所以选择乖乖地闭上嘴。

＂你没有什么想说的吗？＂

＂嗯，有，你需不需要点补偿？…我指的是那个…那个补课。＂

＂哦，叫声哥哥怎样？＂羽生在对面笑得像只狐狸。

金博洋，在那一𣊬感觉自己没脸见人了。

一定是室内自动温控仪温度太高。

＂你还说呢，你是不是存心想这么套路我的？＂24岁的金博洋对这个自己对象这个行为心存深深的在意，不由得问起了。

哪想对面回了一句。

＂嗯＂

在两个人多年后同居的公寓中，一切摆设都和当年很像，其实还有怀旧的心思在作祟，唯一不同的是，天天光明正大地搂着羽生，而且兴致冲冲地质问。

不过羽生撇了撇嘴，声音清越，＂哪怕我不存心，将来也会，所以只是早一点履行职责而已。＂

气得天天狠狠掐了他一把，两个人笑成一团。

羽生结弦是指挥官，同时也是时间旅行者，大概是性子中的理科生的浪漫，以及对于时光的感触让他选择这份工作，采用特定的工具，比如说此时他带着的腕表，就是一款小型的时空穿梭装置。

这些技术和物质都有中情局管理，这属于特别稀缺也特别重要的一个部门，一个时间旅行者，其品格和能力都是有要求的。

若说改变后续的发展，如股价，重大事件自然不可以在过程中轻易泄露和修改，但时间中总会出现一些漏洞，也由此需要适时兼顾，加之一些团伙作案，越发疏忽不得。

可至于顺便谈个恋爱，告诉恋人忘了的家门密码啥的，这确实不在管辖范围。

望着自己怀中睡着的小孩，羽生不由得叹了口气，轻摸他的头发丝，脑子中浮现出一段回忆。

27岁的羽生结弦站在那个小小的巷口，望着自己手上的钟表，确认了过去的时间。

眼前是轰炸，战争在频发，新式的战机飞过，那时候的条件并不好，所以也得受到波及，最后居然躲到了防空洞里，他们并不是没有身份的家庭，选择定居在这里也是因为平易近人，却没有想到会发生这样的事。

最糟糕的是，羽生的父亲身为星际研究者，同金博洋，身为科学家的父亲一样，死在那次星元纪年，一场资源抢夺战争中，追查过程极为艰辛，而最后那个犯罪团伙被捕的七七八八，但平息不了那些所流的鲜血和伤害。

霎时间失去了所有的光芒一般。

在羽生结弦眼中。那天的夜是冰冷的，破败的小区中隐隐约约的一角星空，像一只冰冷的眸子，在注视着这里的伤口和丑恶。

那些原本他所被教授的，热爱的，都在一瞬间蒙上了迷茫，他的心如同一支望远镜，在眺望宇宙极端的奥秘，却只看见了一片黑暗。

防空洞中空间挤，金博洋拿了床被子，同他靠在一起，两个人挨着，温度散落在肩膀上。

他就那样昏昏沉沉的睡着了，梦乡中，听到有人在窃窃私语。

睁开眼睛，发现是他搭在自己肩上睡着了，真想挪个位置，让他睡得舒服些，却发现小孩抓住了他的手，声音在断断续续的灯光下，也许是他的错觉，竟然如萤光一样。

＂羽生哥哥＂他在睡梦中说道。

二十七岁的羽生结弦看着面前的画面逐渐模糊，又一次时空压缩，这意味着这段的时间要结束了，而且压缩真是种不好受的体验。

但是他看着眼前的自己，微乱的发丝下，是微闭的眉眼，接着轻轻睁开，表上的数值一点一点的跳跃而过，十二岁的羽生结弦，在那时做出了，人生第一次违距的活动。

他轻低下头，吻了一下金博洋的额侧。

＂我小时候是不是挺可爱的呀？＂金博洋莫名其妙想要个夸奖。

＂嗯，你现在也很可爱。＂羽生拉着爱人的手坐在沙发上，想起来那个活蹦乱跳的他。

＂咯咯，我觉得你还可以提醒一下过去的我。＂

＂提醒什么？＂

＂提醒他，过早恋爱不利于伟大国家的未来建设。＂

＂那也得算我一份。＂羽生笑弯了眼。

＂那下次你最好和过去的你科普一下，你动心的时间，我们两个这么多事也不累的。＂

＂我知道的。＂偏偏这句说的无比确定。

那时候的金博洋在防空洞中，明明那么害怕，却还在安慰他。

＂你知道莫比乌斯环吗？＂羽生突然问

＂知道，这是一个特殊的纸环，算是二维的紧致流体单侧纸面……＂

看着小孩一脸认真的科普，羽生忍不住揉揉他的头。

＂我更愿意把它同时间一起比较成在同一个曲面上进行跳跃和穿梭，它的转折处，也恰恰是曲面的连接处，没有办法去改变，时间旅行者的责任，大概便是去看，这个指环有没有破损这样…＂

＂可是你如果把它延中央剪开，他就会变成两个相套的环，就像生命一样，会生生不息的延续…＂金博洋眼神亮亮地看着他。

他知道他在鼓励自己，每一处时间，都在环环相扣，有起伏，也有平淡。

他同自己分享这样抽象的概念，又共同演绎出各自的想法，他当时还记得自己问了一个很傻的问题。

＂那你觉得，我会成为时间旅行者吗？＂

＂会啊，宇宙和时间，同样浪漫，不是吗？＂他用那样欢喜的口吻，像一只单纯的猫，但他却在他的眼中，看见喷薄而出的瑰丽星云。

我们或许挽回不了亲人的逝去，挽回不了曾经的动心，但有你的时间，都是值得的。

他知道，就是从那天开始的，他的心扉落入银河，直至在混合间产生爆炸的力量。

3.

那是一场光华洌滟的青春，带着特有的酸甜，彼时的他们都没有想过，在被提前录取进大学后，会这样的相隔异地。

他们周围都是陌生的人，纵然在学校取得的成绩再高，也弥补不了心头的遗憾吧，金博洋在读书期间，羽生的书信，是他为数不多的安慰。

在这个浮躁的社会，写信这种事情，也只有骨子里高度仪式感的羽生会做了。

很简单的米白色信纸，上面的字迹格外秀雅，他盯着上面的一处标点，笑出了小小的虎牙，好像可以看到那个少年，落笔的每一处修改转折，以及抚平纸上皱褶的样子，他给他回信。

一向做事很酷的天总当时十六，做梦也没有想过，自己有一天也是会给人写酸酸的信的人。

想什么，又不是写情书！

这个想法出来他被自己吓了一跳，幻化出羽生垂头翻过书页的样子，安静且清浅，金博洋何尝不是后知后觉呢？

直至那份笔下的思念，长满枝头，开出烂漫的花。

他才知道，自己喜欢他。

通信的时光总是很有趣，尽管金博洋每次看着女生以一副认真严谨的口吻，却偏偏想说些温情脉脉的事，总是憋着笑。

就是闭着眼睛，他也能想象出那幅严肃的模样，用词用句，皆过斟琢，可以，一看就是写惯了论文了。

羽生在联盟中心，特招录取，19岁的他已经拿了理论物理的学位和Ph．D的双学位，尽管在导师奥瑟的眼中，这纯属不务正业。

好吧，其实他还有更不务正业的事。

比如，看着信笑出来，20岁的羽生回想起这次丢人的经历，居然有点想改变的意思，可是他只有在别人的时间线上穿越，不能改变自己，碰到自己，这是准则。

那次大概是天天又来信，他熟练地用裁刀拆开信封，然后几朵干的满天星掉了下来，散发出一阵淡淡的香味，他有些愕然，园艺在今天纯属工商业，很少有人会去再自己养花什么的。

看信，原来是小孩在发牢骚，说是什么课程太无聊，然后一大通笔墨下来，最后，缀了一句

＂我很想你。＂

就像那几朵小小的满天星，有单纯的美好。

然后在别人眼里一向冷淡的羽生，那时不由得笑出声来，导致抬头时，别人正齐刷刷地看着他。

算是他此生最丢人的经历之一。

Part2．香豌豆

4.

·他们第一次＂吵架＂，是在金博洋十九岁的时候，之前两个人还没有见到彼此，仍在相隔的一端，有很多情绪的涌入，如交缠的万架香豌豆，混杂的香味，带着步入成年时的一点点酸涩。

他在那次去了羽生的大学，当然，22岁的羽生结弦已经是不折不扣的上校军衔了，指挥过几次剿灭行动，中心甚至想把他留下来教课，然后他用准备时间旅行者考试的理由搪塞了。

金博洋觉得一一果然玩战术的心都脏。

初到学校，他正趣味满满地参观，听着食堂中同学们抱怨他们补考三次，羽生结弦却一举通过中情局的时间旅行者一试的光辉事迹。

戴着墨镜，口罩，IkSd4星球上的空气不是单纯的，很多宇宙的星体也是这样，甚至有一些上面会产生极端的天气和灾害，而星际探索做的工作，就是开发这样新的资源，当然危险并存。

就让他这样想着的时候，突然发现眼前的羽生结弦…在同一个女孩笑着说话，好吧，这没问题，可偏偏…那笑温柔到了极致。

一种非常孤独的感觉，突然涌上来，就像那次他失去父亲一样，他在那个防空洞中感受着他的体温，心头就有种安心的感觉，他甚至没有想过，这个人会离开。

可是一瞬间他又觉得自己非常可笑，自己是羽生结弦谁吗？伤感，自尊，和那涌上心头的呼啸，这一切都与熟悉的方程无关。

与他也无关。

＂你在干什么？＂羽生通过跨星球电话时这样问。

金博洋调整一下眼前的防护罩，单手操作整艘战舰完全不慌，另一只手刚调整好耳塞的联线，他想了一下，回了一个任务内容。

这显然不是羽生结弦要的答案。

＂羽生，我感觉我过度紧张了，每天这样活着很累，我在思考，我是时候去做些自己的事情了，星际迷航很酷，仅此而已。＂他吸了一口气，说这个时了极大的力气，最后甚至笑了笑，像在嘲笑，自己如同小孩子般的不告而别。

＂你去之前有没有考虑过危险概率分析报告？＂羽生结弦有些冰冷的声音从那头传来。

金博洋就顿时有点生气，也不知道是为什么，他当他的指挥官，大杀四方，我天总走下科研之路，为社会发光发热，两不相犯咋了？

更何况人家还有妹子关心⋯

说着说着，金博洋觉得说句＂没有＂会非常的解气，哪想对面直接挂了电话。

很可以，真不愧是羽生结弦。

多年后，米沙为这个过程提了个合适的标题，简称：

小情侣拌嘴。

金博洋转身，接下了一个外出任务，很简单的星际勘测，采集数据中，他用任务麻痹着自己，一边在不断地思考自己的前方。

这个星体上有生得密密麻麻的远古时代一样的植物，也有像月球一样贫瘠的土地，外面的空气稀薄，甚至有些地方存在着沙尘暴，不过是混合了各种星尘颗粒的那种，吸入保你在icu睡个10天半个月。

他想到自己家，还种着一排排的小花，写信的时候会时不时掐下一些寄给那个人，花期有令，比起岁月实在是短暂了些, 所以他耐心地为他一点点收集，想象着他收到时的表情。

十六岁的金天天真的是写信送花啥都会，换句话；除了给他偶像写情书啥都会。

身侧的小机器人正忙着记录新的矿石数据，它自带心情波动检测，毕竟在未知高危险的环境下，探测人员的心理是非常重要的。

此时这个Al机器转过，吱吱的金属音提醒了两下。

＂你怂＂

莫名其妙感觉成这两个字，金博洋觉得自己是个人才。连Al都能杠上。

第二天的转变很快，这个星球无所谓白天与黑夜，天边是一色的沙土色，掺杂着斑斓的矿石颜色，显得很怪异，当然金博洋的感觉也不是那么好受。

每个星球都不可能是一样的，时间的度量也占存在差异，他记得自己曾遇到个一天30个小时才转成第二天，或者是日升日落只需六个钟头的奇葩。

差点没有让他当场死亡，时间是什么？与加班有关系吗？

中心的主任本着人才资源稀少的理念，在人员利用这方面，一直尽职尽责地贡献着自己的光和热。

这次还好，时间是正常的，没有什么很明显的差异，除了外出甚至得带防护服这点，天总都很满意。

也许是职业病发作，在考虑着这块星球区域的利用价值时，凝视着手中的数据，搜索就可以种植的作物：

香豌豆好像不错

他手中的笔尖顿了一下，他知道花语一一片刻的喜悦，对啊，此时一个人在这里，说不准哪刻就会有一场风暴，把距离羽生结弦几光年外的金博洋变成消散在黑暗宇宙中尘埃。

那他们的过往，也就与此应验。

金博洋是知道本质的人，可也因为太过透彻，所以他不太擅长去分析一些复杂微妙情感，这其中包括他对羽生结弦的，喜欢？这很确定，其他…？没有去想过。

不可否认，两个人专注于自己做的事很酷。

可是相伴一个人，充满太多不确定性，就连他们彼此，也不能说是特别特别了解。

他们共同拥有过那样纯粹的时刻，分享过自己对宇宙星空的向往和崇拜，传过充满花香的信，但……很多东西都是无法倒流的，哪怕是时间旅行者也做不到。

确定感觉这种事，提前告诉好像也没有什么作用。

自己可能还得了青春玛丽苏疼痛病。

金博洋对自己感到很无语。

5.

·脑子不清楚的时候，总是特别容易碰上极端情况。

天总感觉自己还是不负自己的专业素养的，第二天开采的矿石叫cx625，是一种极为重要的能源，是应用在时空旅行和梦境制造中的一种基本物质，但是却十分稀少，他在这颗星球上看到的，也不过这一点。

手上的元素预测表突然响起了有害物质过量的警报，身侧风突然开始呼啸起来，卷着密扎扎的尘埃，居然泛着种金属光泽，呼吸突然开始有点困难，但远处席卷而来的，张牙舞爪的风暴，以及响起的警报声，都在提醒，他要面对的远不止这么简单。

完了，没带防护。

这次研究离驻扎基地很近，所以他就没有带防护，想到自己之前的消失言论，他不免有点一语成㦺的感觉。

好吧，哪怕是这个距离，现在也肯定是不可能有人来救的。

人在这种程度的天灾面前，他很清楚，自己脆弱的如同一根挂着露珠的小草，下一秒就要消散在这个荒芜的星球。

不免有些＂英年早逝＂的意味。

他想象着那些尘埃打到脸上时刀割般的触感，但意外的，他被扑倒了，落入了一个很轻柔的怀抱。

＂下次还出不出走了？＂

熟悉的声音在头上响起，他充满愕然地往头上看，发现自己正被穿着防护服的羽生护在身下，这个角度可以看到他诱人的锁骨和军章，他还顺便给自己带了个面罩，来减少沙尘吸入。

瞬息间的动作和判断力，是他没错。

忽略如此暧昧的姿势，忽略所有不合理的情节，当时的金博洋被他这样强硬地护在身下，举头看见了他钟爱的清淡眉眼。

他不是没有见过羽生指挥的样子，那时的他身上有种无可匹敌的强大，也有种方程式般的精准，但是他此时通过这双眼，看到的是他眼瞳中，完完整整的自己的样子。

一个有点迷茫，错乱但却红了眼框的少年，真实的情绪上涌，欢喜一同打上心头，他知道羽生对自己有多重要，哪怕是转瞬即逝，也是他想去追赶的。

＂不出走了。＂闷着声音，用有点哽咽的腔调回掉。

金博洋，你怂。他在心里对自己这样说道。

＂那你那次回去是阻止我们吵架的吗？比如提前告白什么的。＂二十岁的金博洋十分好奇的问道，那次的羽生去就是为这个任务。

那时的记忆还没有蒙上童年时期的薄雾，反而像颜色鲜亮的香豌豆花，烙在心头。

私人的行为改变一般不会有什么影响，但是金博洋并没有记忆，自己被改变了那一段回忆，相反地，自己丢人的被他抱在怀里的记忆，好好地留在那儿。

其他当然是有改变的。

比如说金博洋此刻正拿着新型的耳机，羽生结弦没有办法做的领域，是涉及到对本人的人生有很大改变的，但拿一个未出的新款耳机来哄哄自家小孩显然还是没什么问题的。

再说那次＂吵架＂，就算不吵，自己探测该去的还是得去，顶多他把前因后果跟自己先解释清楚？不过后来两个人合好也仅用了三天。

他还记得上次，自己拜托羽生结弦帮十六岁的自己顺便拎个书包，因为那次刚考完试，天气热的要死。

当时的金博洋喝着奶茶，对到来时看着手表的羽生结弦已经见怪不怪了，甚至不在意对面是星际联盟的准上校，他就那么大拉拉地，让人家提包。

引起来的围观人群反而让他比较烦恼，他当时大概是忘了，自己也是个十六岁就拿了星际驾驶设计大奖的人，这一看，人一多，指不定出什么妖蛾子。

简直就是在违法的边缘试探。

＂那你当时有没有好好地帮我拿包？顺便提醒一下我之后好好考试？＂他仍然记得，自己那次累了个半死，回去又吹风着凉，结果华丽丽地挂了有史以来第一次理科考试一一虽然只是个周考，但至今仍为天总老铁们嘲笑的黑科。

＂啧啧啧，天儿你当时在考场睡着，第二场考试为了提神硬生生灌了口酒，扯着监考老师批判人家的理论知识，那飒爽英姿真的是仍为传奇啊……＂来自文静姐的嘲笑。

＂也只有羽生受得了他。＂米沙总结一针见血。

过去这种提包之类的小事情的改变，不会在现阶段的人记忆中留下回忆，时空会自动调节平衡，在结果上发生改变，这样才会留下记忆，不然真的是什么人都可以随随便便地改回忆了，不过过去的人倒是可以有些回忆，所以16岁的金博洋还敢这么明目张胆地让羽生拎包。

但金博洋记忆中的自己还是没有通过那次考试。

＂没有，人生多点挫折挺好的，我顺便还提醒了一下过去的你，记得努力学习美学课，不然将来挂科。＂羽生点了点头。

＂你……就是想嘲讽我的品味！＂金博洋拉着自己的男友，语气深恶痛绝。

（前方有一小段 **性转** ，雷者勿入！读时可以听《处处吻》，不过我果然还是个万年纯情（垃圾）写手）

·回到那时。

＂那那次吵架＂我们＂是怎么度过的呢？＂十六岁的金博洋喝着奶茶，轻轻打了个嗝，已经是失败的考试之后，他心情不是很好，小孩在羽生结弦身边，不禁有点好奇自己今后的矛盾。

＂我先道歉了。＂

＂嗯？＂

＂实际上从校园里看到你的第一刻，我就想冲过去抱住你，当时那个学妹连眼睛都没跟我对上，我明明是先看到你了，才笑的……＂

＂所以说我误会你了？＂手中冰凉的奶茶退了温度，混着湿意，有点不是滋味的闷。

＂对呀，没想到那么多年后，你还是那么傻。＂毕竟如果没有误会，他就可以早点表白了，羽生结弦拿过一张纸巾轻轻擦掉天天嘴角的奶茶渍。

金博洋狠狠瞪了他一眼，羽生不由得想起来那次吵架的度过方式。

金博洋的第二天突然变得很奇怪，感觉自己头疼的厉害。他想到自己封闭没有做好，当时呛了几口类似尘埃的东西，成分不确定，这就可以解释了，金博洋快速地去找了基地医生，羽生结弦其实身兼任务而来，当然排除自己的私心在内。

这个星球上的物质他算是了解的比较透彻的，不过毕竟掀起的尘暴里有什么复杂的物质也说不定，还是小心一点比较好。

＂先隔离一下吧。＂医生说他吸入的正是cx625为主的尘埃，不过混杂一些别的物质，病情变得非常复杂，好吧….…也不是复杂，总之说出来一言难尽。

医生发现他的一部分体内检查数值不对劲，联系了高层医生后，说是他可能改变性别，类似于激素混乱的放大版，当场没有把直男天总吓死。

＂没事，没事，按星尘残余的痕迹和其代谢期来看，顶多一天就行。＂医生是个妙手仁心的，安抚后提了意见。

金博洋想到自己变成女的样子……不，不行…太丢脸了。忙送不跌地点了头。

很久后羽生结弦才知道这事儿，在两个人已经在回去表白了心意，金博洋通过星际驾驶员考试后，从来不吃亏的大佬，在心里暗暗记上一笔。

嗯…….

可是他也没有想到会这么刺激。

时空压缩的滋味不好受，出于去见爱人的仪式感，私下里衣服直男得令人哭泣的大佬穿起了端庄的正装，垂头数着蓝色玻璃表上的指针走过，介离的混乱感中掩不了眼底的平静。

然后扑上来的某只就把他弄蒙了。

嗯，喝酒了。

嗯，喝晕了。

……

时间旅行者的好处大概就是可以自行选择穿梭后的地点，此时金博洋自然是把自己锁在门里，而当时的指挥官真的信了他的邪，相信他是感冒会传染，乖乖地呆在门外。

他原本以为本来不是多么严重的画面，也就是变成个女的而已，可完全不是这样，凭他大脑稍余的理性，他也知道，这人估计还以为自己酒量很好，一个人呆着又无聊，所以随便喝了几口。

天天此时脸是微红的，醉醺醺的很可爱，估计一个人呆很久了，身上都是凉凉的，抓到个热呼的就赶紧往上蹭，可是这鬼裙子是从哪里来？

小孩身上套着件好看的红裙子，不是吹，是确实很好看，长长摆下坠着流苏，细吊带露出圆润白皙的肩头，白到反光，纯白和妖艳混合在一起。

他感觉自己的脑子有点死机，对面的小孩巧笑倩兮，一手扒着他，一手提起床上的一件衣服，嗯，也是裙子，开口：

＂羽生啊…不知道为什么身体发生改变之后，看到这些裙子，就好想穿一穿…你说我们以后的女儿穿起来会不会很好看。＂他话说的不连续，不过能清楚的认出他这点还是让他小小地惊讶了一下。

估计就是喝断片了。

这情况还真是棘手，身上的触感冰凉，软玉温香四个字却出现在他脑中，不打算趁人之危的时间旅行者翻了翻房间里的AI，放了首轻盈的小夜曲，听得人心头也安静。

希望这能稍微平复点对面的难受。

可对面被关心的某位，十分大胆地抱住了他，锁骨处是热热的鼻息，奶猫一样皱着眉头，话语间尽是委屈：

＂你知不知道我很想你啊？＂竟然有泪痕落下。

＂知道。＂

金博洋的工作至少还算平稳，而时间旅行者的工作更像是岁月的陪伴者，他们长久地注视着最真实却也最虚无的时间，金博洋曾不止一次抱怨，下次让中情局如果还是这么让他出差时间乱来，他们就别想要自己主持下次的星际驾驶员的选拔，比起计算羽生结弦＂突然消失＂的时间的规律，他不如去计算下次自己撞到星体的概率。

 **这份工作其实很残忍** ，因为时间是不可逆的，就像你到过去的时间修改，回来时，却已经不是当初出发的时间，时间旅行者像一个小小的符号，驻足在岁月伟大的篇章里，两处空间的平衡每天都在上演。

可是另一头的牵挂之人也注定守候一段，这个时空不存在＂他＂的日子，会是一天，也会是两个月三个月。

他了解过，时间旅行者，甚至会有回归错误时间的机率，就是当你结束旅行返回时，通常是阔别不久的时段，也有可能，会碰到更远的时间。

不断地穿梭，不断地往复，曲线相连。

犹如那个莫比乌斯环。

之后羽生结弦在金博洋23岁时选择了表白，当时的他单膝跪地，戒指上缀两颗星辰，这是一种很难说清的感觉，他见过他十岁的天真稚嫩，见到过他十六岁的明亮张扬，也见过他二十岁时的独当一面….…并不是每一个时空都能见到他，可是他一直在寻找，想着他的30岁40岁…

他注定会在岁月中不断穿行，看淡花谢花开，做不到像普通的恋人一样。每次离开的时间很短，可也有哪怕无限近乎于零的危险，他有时也会想，如果他们真的错过了好多年怎么办？

＂我要办一个有铃兰的婚礼。＂二十三岁的金博洋兴致勃勃地安排着自己的计划，翻着策划单如报告一样熟练，语气中没有半点紧张。

他在他身边，看着他，问出了一句话，当时就觉得有点不合时宜：＂如果我要出差呢？＂

哪想对面的人抬头看了自己一眼，回应的斩钉截铁：

＂你觉得凭我的能力，不能为你要到三天假期？＂

他好像忘了，对面的人本质是这样的理性和坚持。

他其实有点预知，知道金博洋不会拒绝自己，因为喜欢，他算准了任何一点意外，算准了任何一句回答，只为了把他留在自己身边。

真不愧是搞指挥的一一二十六岁的羽生结弦当上了星际最高决策官。

所以，最后的结果也是在意料之中。

因为他们共同选择了彼此，没有半点犹豫。

理智告诉他应该相信先进的数据带来的安全保障，可是他却留恋于爱人挽着自己手的体温，这个小小的时刻，散发着香豌豆的缤纷杂乱的香气，犹如狂风暴雨一般的力量。

所以。他会像这样心里有点发疼。

＂对不起啊。＂不论过去或将来，他抱紧了自己的小孩，自己所向往的，所追求的，因他而起，最后承受却也是他。

金博洋直接伸出纤手捂住了他的嘴，葱白的指尖抵在他嘴上，接着又离开了。

他伸出一根手指说：＂那陪我跳支舞好不好？陪我跳支舞就原谅你。＂

两只脚只穿了白袜子，踩在他的硬底鞋上，眼睛里盈盈亮着两汪春水，他感受着这份体温的靠近，在这个无人知晓的夜里，在机械窗外星尘的注视下，他们踩着小夜曲，跳完了一支舞。

想起他们小时候共同欢笑跑过的路，想起自己曾无数次在心中描绘过的两人的暮年，苍老中枯朽的温意，他觉得自己回来得还算及时，还算幸运。

面前的人的眼中好像倒映着星空，所以几丝冰冷含在其中，居然有一种清醒的感觉，抿了抿嘴，又变回了他的小孩，他带着笑意说出，一时之间让他觉得没有他没有醉，因为那句话实在太温暖。

**＂羽生啊，不管在哪个时间，我相信，我都爱着你。＂**

小孩探头吻上了他的唇，小心的触感，让他想起自己多年前，落在他额侧的那个吻。

他看着他，心头一片涟漪，像对待珍宝一样。

他的吻落在他的颈侧，而怀中的小孩窈窕的身姿微微颤抖，一时之间卷的空气有些燥热，脖颈侧一个香艳如红色香豌豆的印记，可低头，人家睡了，

羽生结弦：……

一吻便偷一颗心，这话不假。

哪怕是片刻的愉悦，也是他们生命中的一个无法抹去的烙印。

6.

那个盛夏中，少年握着奶茶，最后不服气地说了一句：

＂反正是你先道歉的！＂

羽生结弦没说谎，虽然那次金博洋第二天吐了一堆，什么都不记得了，可结果自然是有的，可看着自己脖子上的小小烙印，还笑哈哈地说是宇宙新生物叮的……

他在那一刻，真的很怀疑他学位是怎么拿来的。

羽生结弦也在不遗余力地认真＂督促＂。

＂好好学习，不然你以后还得挂科。＂

＂什么？！挂哪门啊？＂天天还是有点不敢置信。

＂大学美工。＂云淡风轻地把这句扔出，满意地收到对面有点晓得了的黑脸。

＂那……挂了几次啊？＂问的有点小心翼翼，天天总这个优等生还是不太能接受自己挂科。

＂嗯，不多…也就没及格过吧。＂

他笑着打击了金天天最后一丝自尊心。

对面哀嚎，就这样，他走上了努力学习的社会主义好青年道路……不存在的。

金博洋大学的美学课依旧没有一一及格过。

他告诉他这些预知，但16岁的金博洋仍然不知道很多事。

岁月不改流过的方式，现在，二十四岁的金博洋和羽生结弦已经结婚一年了，米沙从见到两人初遇开始至今，也见怪不怪了，两人一路琐琐碎碎地走过，在一起是再正常不过的事。

他们有独属自己的浪漫，仍是米白色的信纸，偶尔塞在里面的干花，饭桌上一篮新鲜的草莓，还有他们那个极似从前的公寓，怀旧一般，在一年前买下，转三圈半开门的钥匙扣有点老古董的意味。

这次下班，他急匆匆地回来，却发现小孩像又睡着了，这么多年，他怎么还是记不住他这个怪癖呢，无聊了就喜欢喝酒。

正当满身风尘仆仆的羽生结弦准备把他抱去睡时，他突然向旁边借力，两个人一起齐刷刷砸在了沙发上。

怀中的人露出一丝调皮的笑，虽然还有点醉，但总归，还是有点长进的。

羽生挑了挑眉想，接着金博洋起身翻起了时间表，一边问他，＂上次是什么时候走的呀？＂

＂应该是一年前还出了一次差。＂就是羽生二十三岁那次，上文的奶茶和红裙，不过他闭口不提了，这次他看到的是两个人小时候的样子。

所以也便有了上述的对话，两个人笑作一团后，羽生突然开口了。

＂抱歉，结婚纪念日，没准时。＂羽生的声音中怀着歉意。

＂这种情况还有所谓准时不准时的吗？＂小孩的眼神里充满了嗔怪，一歪头，虎牙露出点锋利来。

＂结婚纪念日礼物…＂羽生拿他这幅样子没有办法，拎过旁边一个棕色的牛皮纸袋子。

里面是一份授权，关于一颗星球，永久使用权归属，简洁的线条带着数学的美感打印在纸面上。

下面签着国际天文事务所和中情局正式的金字花体签名，本来用电子稿发过来就好，可自己家的上校大人直接去拿份手写稿过来，真是令人捉摸不透的仪式感。，纸上标着名字：FlLSB VLRx号星体，金博洋笑得很开心，眼神突然变得有点朦胧。

他飞速地擦过羽生结弦的唇，然后恋恋不舍地开口，唇上有一点被黏开的水光，笑得诱人：

＂我记得我十六岁的时候，我妈和我，说乱亲人会被她教训，其实我挺想试试被我妈教训的滋味的。＂

这个理想看来已经被十九岁的金博洋实现了。

不过， **公费恋爱** 吗？某上校又不用负责这种事后责任。

神了，工作中获取情报可还行？

羽生掰过金博洋的下颌骨，指尖微微用力：

**［我觉得我可以先让你体会一下，被男友教训是种什么滋味。］**

两人交换了一个牙膏味的吻。

那是19岁的金博洋所不知道的一一关于成为时间旅行者的爱人的一切，所有的温柔与缠绵。

少年的心动，恰如片刻的喜悦，让人沉迷于其呼啸的力量，一不小心，花开了万丈，如香豌豆花的浓烈。

像一个梦境。

金博洋不禁在想，如果，这个梦，有一生那么长，该有多好。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·后面两章是双更完成的，是冻得发抖的熬夜产物  
> ·我会好好告别的
> 
> *什么科幻设定和错误不要再管我了，我其实挺想写刀子的，嗯。  
> *十二小时肝字x强迫症修改，可还是大纲放上来，质量很烂，请包容

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1．传文到凹3备份

**铃兰一一幸福会再度降临。**

崩连亲妈都不认识的剧情😂

Part3．铃兰

**7.**

二十五岁的金博洋在医院中醒过来，旁边白色的纱窗，滴滴作响的机器，以及充斥在他周围的消毒水味道让他感到很不舒服。

书页悄悄地翻过，预示着时间的重叠。

阳光在窗边描摹着阴影，绰约的光散碎地打在桌子边的水瓶上，里面插着一大束垂露的蓝色满天星，婉约纤细的姿态下，有几朵零星的铃兰点缀其中，叮当作响。

他脸上突然浮现出一阵清浅的笑意来，这是他做的第几个梦了？亦或是，因为那个时间旅行者？

cx625物质具有制造梦境的能力，不过天天也没有想到会是应用自己身上，他想到他闭眼时说的那句话，这大概是让他回复了一遍过去的记忆，以及附带的一个幸福的梦。

真是把作用都利用到了极致。

［究竟是从什么时候开始的？］

他在这里问自己这个问题，是从那个防空洞中的体温相依，是十六岁时塞入最不像情书用的米白信纸里的几朵小小满天星，还是那几个鲜明浓烈的可怕的吻？

对啊，Gypsophila paniculata一一梦境，是开始也是应验。

不对，一切都得从头讲起。

他原本以为，那场结婚纪念日之后的他们，会像开头这样幸福下去，但是＂以为＂这个词语，太容易诞生转折的可能性，往日的金博洋明明深恶痛绝。

羽生结弦二十六岁当上了最高指挥官，同金博洋三下五除二地登记了结婚，一场场战役在频繁地爆发，尽管这只是个星际联盟的兼职，但他始终是个上校。

那次是羽生结弦二十八岁的时候，他依旧那样没有频率的消失，金博洋也已经懒得管，他们一次结婚不知道粉碎了多少在职妹子的心，可相守的感觉也只有当事人清楚，他们甚至没有时间去举办一个有铃兰的婚礼，没有时间去候下一次的花开。

在圆满之中，残缺和遗憾总是如影随形。

＂天儿，你还记得那次在星球上吸入的星尘吗？＂米沙说起正事总是格外严肃，由他的表情，他知道他已经对事情有所了解。

＂米沙，我记得，清清楚楚，现在告诉我，羽生呢？＂他这句话问得很平静，那种眼神，宛如烈火灼烧过后的温和黯然，让他想起了羽生结弦。

这两还真是一模一样。

**8.**

羽生结弦在二十八岁时，收到了一则通知，当既让他冷了脸，上面明晃着是金博洋的参战申请，所以通知家属。

那次的发生的星际战争的规模超过了所有人的想象，一伙恐怖分子不知使用着从哪获取的cx625物质，所用的战舰皆有穿梭的能力，小范围的时间错位，足以改变一场战役，那次，天空中绽放出炸裂的花朵，暗红，浅金，勾金，混着底调的黑色，在整个星际的人的面前，宣布风暴的来临。

中情局青了脸，其中时空管理部也再没有时间去颁布大大小小的法律或修改一下那混乱的消失表，毕竟出现了这么一伙明目张胆在他们面前犯下时空扭转罪的罪犯，他们日夜忙着加班。

接下来的事超乎了所有人的想象。

所有的行政星球上，人们的基因出现了不同程度的紊乱，性别改变，这造成了大范围的恐慌，众人纷纷要求政府给个交代。

而金博洋大概有了思路，那次19岁的性转，那个星球上所拥有的特殊星尘，

和他们俩这次为什么没有受到影响，是有很深关系的。毕竟是个科学天才，自然地把他们联系到了一起。

在猜想中，cx625物质混合另外几种成分时，就可以发生改变性别的力量，这大概算一种新作用，而几年前因为谁也不知道这件事的影响，纯粹把金博洋一天的性别转变当成了一件小小的出行事故，所以也就没有记录。

而几年后，这恰恰成为了犯罪分子手中，无形却锋利的一把利刃，不是谁都能承受，每天看着自己不男不女的痛苦的。

而另外一种功能非常的明确，那就是小范围的时空穿梭，这直接重伤了星际部队，但这样应用时空穿梭，就是在打中情局的脸，是严重的违法。

羽生结弦同金博洋去汇报了情况，同时也发表了自己的看法，这次之所以会出现大范围的紊乱，应该是因为他们通过一种投毒之类的方式，让人们接触到了那种星尘，而且应该是长期接触，一朝爆发的类型。

＂那你们认为媒介是什么？＂米沙问。

金博洋和羽生结弦对视了一眼，共同开口说。

＂空气。＂

声音冷得如刀上的寒光。

中情局火速查了成分，发现原来包围着IkSd4星球的星云团中，有成分高到吓人的cx625物质，医疗部也出台了最新的政策，保障人们的心理稳定，只要治愈，就不会再得，这是一种自动产生免疫性的物质。

那些秃头的领导西装革履，在政治会议上听得入神，其中一位和蔼可亲地开口：

＂我希望羽生上校和金舰长能共同担任这次行动的最高决策官。＂

面前的两个秀挺的身影并肩而立，用理性改变了现状，就像他们原本就天生一对，优秀到让人忽略两人的年轻。

**9**.

那次在医院他们检测两个人的身体状况，看看为何他们不会再受到影响，金博洋靠在羽生结弦怀里，两个人周围浮动着冰冷的空气。

羽生没有什么大问题，可能是因为当时的防护服中还是吸入了极微量的颗粒物，所以自动消散后，产生的免疫性。而金博洋更不用说了，可所有的数据正常中，唯独一个升得很高，羽生在思考。

＂看来我是受到了幅射，这特殊情况倒是个研究的好题材。＂金博洋骨节分明的手拿着报告，脸上没有一点恐慌，甚至有几分玩笑的语气。

＂天天！＂羽生结弦的话里带了几分恼怒，他知道有些辐射无影响，但他还是忍不住担心。

＂结弦，你逃不掉的，我也是。＂他突然说出这句话，眼睛定定地看着他，羽生才发现，原来他眼中这份光芒同他是一样。

＂还记得那次防空洞外的战争吗？＂金博洋的声线有种银色的轻灵，那次抢夺的物质便是cx625，而首当其冲牺牲的便是他们父亲这样的科学家，对于东西的渴望占有催生贪欲，贪欲又催生动乱。

人的这种状态，几乎像一个定理，在时间中被反复验证。

心理同科技，敌方算得很准。

那时幼小的金博洋还没有来得及享受太多家庭的温暖，教授他何为善良和勇敢的父亲就去了天国，而羽生结弦的父亲也一样，他们的名字，都化作了中情局外一块透明科技纪念碑上的烙印。

从那时起，他就只有羽生结弦。

是他让他爱上了浩淼的星空，体会到了宇宙的美，他没有介意过他身为时间旅行者的消失同跳转，没有一次想过要放弃，他认定了什么，就会去坚持。

这次战争，于公于私，他都不可能会退让。

医院的隔离罩外，是一轮清幽幽的弯月亮，纤细轻盈，像掐出的一个淡淡指痕。

＂你看这不是看到月亮了吗？可见我们的运气还挺好的。＂金博洋笑弯了眉眼，平日里星球都被浓厚深沉的颜色所包裹，时代变幻，在那端是遥远的地球，可是在这里，能看到月亮都是一种幸运。

羽生结弦突然觉得如果能一直这样下去多好，月光洒在相拥的人身上，轻盈得如同插上了翅膀，像他们下1秒就可以抛开所有的害怕和犹豫，回归到无边的宇宙，所有的一切都可以被优美的线条勾勒，揭示着那个由奇点而始的奥秘。

他们大概就是交融的两点，冲撞，混合，直至一一 **爆炸** 。

**10**.

第一次作战很顺利，金博洋操控舰队，羽生结弦在最高后方指挥，两人像配合过无数次一般默契，哪怕是负责不同的战场，别人也能从他们的战术中看到对方的影子。

政府也用cx625研制新型的战机，金博洋参与的设计，而羽生结弦则多加了很多班，以视查时空的平衡。两方都忙的焦头烂额。

第二次战斗结束，金博洋活动了一下自己的指尖，用清瘦的指骨摘下脸上配套的屏光防护镜，白色的皮肤被对面剩余爆炸产生的光印出纹路。

那些光如燃烧而止的灰烬，一团团浓黑的蘑菇云，混着一些黑色的颗粒，在背景星空的倒映下，缓缓升起。

又是一次没有羽生结弦在身边的战斗。

＂结束了。＂他听到自己轻声的絮语。

星球上早已不分冬夏，但那次他们的结婚纪念日，却下起了平静的初雪，刚好结束第二次战斗的金博洋往回家路上走着，羽生已经整整消失了四个月。

所以他选择走得慢一点，像是这样就可以回想起两人所有的回忆。

突然，他定住了脚步。

远处的灯光下，人影被拉得很长，细小的雪花如一朵朵的铃兰，盛开在绮丽的星空下。

他觉得自己疯了，他冲过去抱住了羽生，细闻着他身上的味道，心里发酸发烫，时间旅行者的工作危险因为视察犯罪增加了太多，他又怎么会不怕。

羽生结弦也是一样的。

＂结婚纪念日快乐！＂金博洋这样说到，眼中有光。

羽生的眼中一片触动，再一次落满了歉疚。

＂我还是没有给你一场婚礼，也还是没有带回礼物……＂下1秒，金博洋用一根指尖点住了他的唇，这让羽生结弦回想起那场微醺的舞。

＂你就是最好的礼物，欢迎回家。＂他把头深深地扣进对方的肩胛骨，羽生背有极优越的线条，此时像张弓，绷紧中带着颤抖，抱住了他。

他感觉到一点湿意从某处落下，沾染了他的衣襟，怀中人又把他抱得更紧了点。

**11.**

羽生结弦用尽为数不多的力气，进行了时空穿梭，这是几次了？他自己也记不清楚，揉了一下自己疲惫的肩膀，眼前的门还是他们公寓的样子，推门进去，钥匙扣要转三圈半这点还是没有变，一排的照片旁是阳台，上面有许多花草，满满当当地展示着自己欢喜的笑颜，极为温馨。

他注意到在自己进门的地方，有一块明显的手表，紫蓝色的玻璃镶嵌，午后的阳光亲吻着他，流光溢彩。

看来是离家的男主人忘了带走。

＂你比我想象的来的要早，欢迎回家。＂羽生结弦听到这句沧桑中带点俏皮的话语，转身不禁有些失神。

他面对的是五十六岁的金博洋，此时他在远处，略显花白的头发很整齐，露出一个与年龄不符的狡點的笑来，他噎住了，但，幸好他看起来完全没有介意一一不是任何人都能一下子接受，与恋人差个十几岁什么的。

好吧，也不是一下子，毕竟羽生结弦身为一个时间旅行者，总是出现在不同的生命阶段，但金博洋看起来还可以。

他以前从来没有见过这样的他，时间就像一根轴线，他可以从这端跳转到两头，另一个时间的人不能被带出，这是种规定。

不过他知道这是那种cx625物质搞的鬼，这也是为什么，他能不凭藉时间穿梭装置就进行时空穿梭的原因。

只有在这时，金博洋的过去才是他的未来。

＂放心，我很清楚，你为什么会出现在这里。＂金博洋把泡好的茶放在茶盘上，拜托羽生先拿过去，他走过刚才放着手表的木桌时，发现了照片上不同的金博洋，10岁的时候的天真，20岁时候的热烈张扬，一直到后来的成熟干练，以及现在的温淡和缓，最前面，那张标着FlLSB VLRx号星体的授权书上的金字依旧闪闪发光。

这其中偶有他的身影出现，不过都和他现在的样子，没什么差别，像是时间停滞在他身上。

因为时间旅行者的职业特殊性，他不是没有想过会出现一些情况一一过去跳转回时已经是好多时间之后，他喝了一口茶，香气扑鼻，心头的烦躁总算安静了点。

＂从什么时候来的？＂

＂第二个结婚纪念日。＂

看到金博洋一副了然的模样，他觉得自己的心里一沉，也许他们都没有过过几个节日，所以他才能这么确定。他真的没有多少时间陪伴他。

＂大多数时候，你是走在我的前面的，不过我现在也能享受一把剧透的乐趣了。＂金博洋的头发中有几根花白，在眼角皱纹浮现。

＂而且我也应该告诉你些事，例如，二十五岁的金博洋本来会死去。＂他喝了一口红茶。笑出了虎牙。

**12.**

回到开头。

那是第三次战役，最为关键的结束一战，金博洋才了解到原来一切都是从那颗星球上开始的，cx625本身便有太多不为人知的功能，为了争夺这种资源，发生战争确实也不奇怪。

而且一切应该从他的十九岁开始的，那艘战舰上已经有安插的人员记录了这件事，知道这件事时，正是第三次战役出发前。

整肃内部时，金博洋看着敌方的战舰，正在和羽生结弦通话：＂你那边怎么样？＂

＂就是……。＂羽生清磁的声线从耳机中传来，金博洋看着手中的报告单，突然扯紧了那张报告，一股越来越强烈的灼烧感涌上心头。

他知道他该怎么做了。

＂羽生，站那别动，相信我。＂

＂怎么了？＂

＂闭眼。＂这句话说的那么绝对，但是如果他要是知道后果，二十八岁的羽生结弦绝对不会选择闭眼。

嘭，宇宙中是听不到声音的。

可是羽生结弦几秒后睁开眼睛时，感觉自己的心里那一刻的声响，足以毁天灭地。

金博洋在他战舰指挥中心的前面立着，外面是星团碎云，宇宙壮美的景色一览无余，他为什么会出现在那里？他又不能时空穿梭？对面的少年抬着手，敌方战舰原本安安静静，下1秒就变成了爆炸的花朵，与刚才一点都不一样，有种错位的感觉。

但这一切都像静止了一样，停在少年的指尖。

他想跑过去疯狂砸防护罩的门，他就那样站在外面，所有的碎片都打在了他的身上。

下一刻，他出现在了他怀里。

满身伤痕的，呼吸微弱的，如一片燃尽的灰烬，出现在他怀里。

＂羽生……＂他在最后一刻，动作居然是去捂他的眼睛。

他为了他挡下了一次称得上是毁灭性的伤害。

他其实不太记得清了后面发生了什么，医院冰冷的声音就回响在耳边，米沙拿着报告忧心忡忡地看着他，看那个失去了所有生气和锋芒的羽生结弦。

＂天儿，是因为知道了这个……＂

变故发生得太快，以爆炸的姿态，片片成刀，剜得人鲜血淋漓。

cx625物质的封存报告找到了，而它的撰写者，正是二十多年前包括羽生父亲在内的科学家，这是时空穿梭的时间辅助器的必要材料。

可是没有人会知道，这种物质和别的星尘混合可以改变人的基因，以及受到他的幅射，会产生的一种后果，二十多年前的科学家们发现了这个情况既然是欣喜的，可是那种幅射情况太过稀少，有多少人会中呢？这是不可控制的，考虑到它的不定性，上层封存了这封报告。

多少年过去了，谁也没有想到这种物质被盯上，政府高层不知道换了几次，那份报告被遗忘在灰尘里。

直到这时揭开，他们才发现，原来人性的贪欲和黑暗，那么早就蔓延到他们的生命里，带走了他的亲人，现在又带去了他的爱人。

受到辐射的人，可以自动拥有一种时空穿梭的能力，相比于时间旅行者的能力，他们更加的随心所欲，这也就是为什么金博洋可以出现在那里，他看出来敌方的意图了，而那本应是几分钟后的敌方奇袭爆炸的场景，那时的他们本应该在两端，可是彼时的金博洋却在他的身前，接着满身鲜血地倒在了他的怀里。

那是一种多么恐怖的能力，时间仿佛被扭曲了，那一刻的静止，让所有的危害全部反击到了敌方自己的身上。

可它的危害便是不定，像这样使用一次，所遭受的反噬是毁灭性的，毕竟时空是无数时间的叠加。

可天才如金博洋却毫不犹豫地做了选择。

人都有复杂的保护理念和趋利避害的本性，可他毫不犹豫，就为了一个羽生结弦。

他守住了所有的荣耀，守住了那片星空，也守住了他。

米沙看着眼前静止的好友，语气中带着点胆怯：

＂医生说他也许会这样永远睡下去，因为这种情况没有见过，也许现在躺在那里的金博洋因为那种物质的影响，此时，正生活在另一个镜像时空。＂

他静静的看完了一大段报告，感觉心被纠紧。

＂我也是接触过那种物质幅射的人。＂他说得很确定。

＂你怎么知道？＂

＂因为我那次基因也没有受到紊乱。＂

＂所以？＂米沙感觉自己问了本就会知道问题答案的一个问题，有失职业素养。

＂哪怕在镜像时空，我也会找到让他苏醒的办法。＂他居然硬扯动了自己的唇角，勾起一个笑来，是他看见过的，只对金博洋的那种温柔的笑。

＂……上层有顾虑…＂涉及到对结果的改变…，米沙犹豫地说出了前半句。

＂这是我需要管的吗？＂羽生结弦毫不畏惧，出于好友的理念，使用这种能力，实在是太过危险，尽管他知道这有本质上不同，那次是战局，所造成的伤害太大，所以才会反噬的这么严重，可是……

羽生结弦只是想带回一个人而已啊。

他不害怕时间，不害怕旅行，披荆斩棘也要去救回的一个人。

他第一次这么任性，那个羽生结弦。

＂如果他们自己内部没有出问题，如果那些因战争牺牲的生命和科技可以被铭记，那我觉得不会有今天的事发生，他们可以阻止我破坏一个平衡，但他现在又有什么理由来阻止我用可用的能力去挽留一个坚守了所有的人？＂

他相信金博洋，可以控制那种能力。

一身军装的羽生结弦在那一刻，质问的，是所有人。

米沙当时知道自己不可能阻止这个人了，所以只好留在这里照顾金博洋，他看着自己的好友消失在原地，他皱眉，叹了口气。

最近几次看到羽生结弦，他的面色才终于露出了一丝欣喜，如冰缝下微微裂开的涓流，他觉得自己可能看到了镜像时空，所有使用时间穿梭装置的时空，他都看不到金博洋，可是如果使用那种能力，他就能见到他，尽管是在十九岁以前的记忆，可是终究有一天，他相信自己会见到他的未来。

就像这次，他见到56岁的金博洋。

＂你疯了。＂米沙狠拽住他的衣领。

＂米沙，他告诉过我，我逃不了。＂羽生结弦转身，侧面镀上一层光，翩然安静，破碎吻着温和。

＂ **所幸，我从来也没打算逃** 。＂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps：蓝色满天星是梦境的含义  
> 这章给往生和勋心  
> 寄生和满心欢喜继续冲(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·给鱼鱼的生贺＠离鱼  
> ·祝最温暖最可爱的鱼天天开心(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)  
> ·是联文完结篇，是因为鱼鱼的［加油哦！！ ╭(●｀∀´●)╯嘿咻！］才坚持写完的吧～（疲惫hhh）  
> ·考据党放过我，也不是很科幻的ooc预警

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·这篇被整整屏了三次_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_  
> ·生贺要给万字，今年很忙，所以就先帮鱼鱼写  
> ·《如果我们不曾相遇》 因为有图，所以应该不能放上来。

**铃兰一一幸福会再度降临。**

**13.**

羽生结弦在临走前，要米沙帮他给金博洋造一个梦，用cx625物质，有助于精神的恢复，他微笑着吻了一下他的小孩的额头，看他苍白的像朵花朵的容颜。

听着那个梦的内容，米沙感觉有点心酸。

对啊，任何物质都有善恶的两面，但在命运面前，时间似乎都有有点显得无能为力。

这其实是多么残忍的事情，原本这个幅射可能可以在往后的岁月，由他们共同去发现不同的作用，造福更多的人；原本金博洋可以好好地只当一个时间旅行者的爱人，守着他们的小家，两人每天都交换一个牙膏味的吻；原本……这一切都有可能被计划走向另一个方向，羽生上校并非没有可能率先指挥和识破……

就是因为那样一种近乎本能的反应，让金博洋下意识选择了这种行动。

对羽生结弦最安全，对他最危险。

梦境是浮动于指尖的泡影，带着人鱼的婉丽歌声，携着光与那些回忆走来，用线条勾勒出一位时间旅行者的所有所有未付的轻语。

而镜像时空为镜像，大概就是因为这里的人也有过去的回忆，不过羽生还是穿梭了好几次，见到的都是一些过去的回忆，而且还落下了时间辅助器，尽管那已经并没有什么用了，他感觉自己也做了梦。

做了那个有两个小团子的梦，梦境中的蕾丝窗帘如同金鱼的尾巴，在风中浅浅摇动着。

小孩抱住了他，用像梦呓一般的语气说：

＂你又来了，我的时间旅行者先生。

可他们再次错过了，因为金博洋居然醒了过来，在现今时空，米沙吓得差点没有从椅子上跌下来，醒过来的金博洋回想着梦中的那句话，他确定，他遇到了羽生。

＂我遇见了他。＂

他用那个剪开的莫比乌斯环解释着，镜像时空同现在大概就像那两个相同的环，互相牵连，不知道转弯处在哪里，也不知道重叠的时空在哪里。

他记得自己在睡梦中，同他跳了那只舞，对…同二十七岁羽生结弦跳舞的，是此时的金博洋，那个踩着小夜曲的夜晚，是命运的华尔兹，以时间为弦，星光熠熠。

**但是因为他们都在寻找彼此，所以他们会相遇。**

＂我不能告诉你太多，但是…我相信你下一次一定会遇见我，那个十九岁的我，也许会发生什么挫折，但是，你会不断地寻找我是吗？＂56岁的金博洋像是平静到了极点，已经不再会为死亡和自己丈夫是个时间旅行者这件事情再发生任何一点惊讶。

＂而且我有那个世界的＂他＂的记忆，羽生，这点显的我挺老了.……＂他笑起来，温温的语气像极了手上氲香的红茶，嗒，茶杯底碰到了盘子。

＂其实在我眼里，你一直是我的小孩。＂认真的语气，却显得格外笨拙。

噗，对面的金博洋笑起来，这让他多了点往昔的活力，也让羽生结弦稍微放下一点心，温热的茶入喉。

＂那按这个辈分来，你是该叫我叔叔还是叫爷爷来着？……＂金博洋撑着下巴。

羽生结弦平生第一次被茶呛得喘不过气。

结果，对面马上递过纸巾，歪着头，一瞬笑得明亮的样子：

＂不过，我觉得我受不住。＂

好了，面前的人是他，这点无用置疑。

他又说了在另一个时空所发生的，金博洋记忆里的事，他的醒来，包括那次的跳舞，和梦境中早已有的感知，在另一个时空中穿行，不单是时间。

所有的一切仿佛都被命运恰好拼合在一起，少一处，四时花开，回眸时便会是不一样的风景。

［宛如童话，最简单却最深刻的预示，宛如情书，最长久却最短暂的温存］

＂我可以问你一个问题吗？＂羽生开口。

＂什么？＂金博洋的话中免不了因为年纪带上些睿智的温和。

＂我无法预知一切…天天…＂把一句话后面两个字吐出，他哽住了。

因为他根本就没有办法控制，不明所以的物质幅射，永无尽头的时间穿行，这个意外发生，他甚至不知道明天会不会还有，命运会不会像象棋一样，在下一个的转折，未见天光，便已收回棋局。

他和他永远也没有办法以相同的时间进行，因为他是时间旅行者，所以他只能不断地跳转，他不知道会不会跳转到没有他的时间，会不会比金博洋……更早一步见到哪一个时空的他的终点。

他怕自己也受不住。

他从未对爱人说起过这个想法，不过一瞬间，面对五十六岁的金博洋，他突然觉得他或许能够理解。

＂这算什么，我还梦到了我们两个是花滑选手呢，你在冰上收获着鲜花和掌声，还在挑战着阿克塞尔四周…不过你在那个时空好像也是像现在这样英语不好，爱硬撑，还不爱吃彩椒……＂金博洋数着指头，这个年龄的他让羽生结弦生出来点无法反驳的语塞感。

真是种奇妙的体验。

收起笑脸，金博洋静下来，捏着瓷把手把茶盏放下，缓缓地看了他一眼：

＂任何人都是没有办法预知一切的，可羽生，至少在这时，我预知的东西，在某种意义上说比你多，可是我没有想到，原来那个羽生上校，还会有害怕的时候。＂

他绽出一个笑来，如天光碎微。

因为你。羽生结弦咬着唇在心里说。因为你，我才变得胆怯，因为我见过九岁，十六岁，二十五，乃至现在的你…….我无法想象我会身处于一个没有你的时空，可是我却不知道该怎么做，那个羽生上校，那个最高决策官，因为你，近乎无计可施。

有时候我会想，如果你当初没有遇见我，没有作为时间旅行者的爱人，像所有正常的人一样，拥有平和的生活，爱人的陪伴，可爱的孩子，你会不会比现在更幸福？

因为你，在面对命运和时间时，我拼上了所有。

羽生结弦的表情全部落在金博洋的眼中，以致于当他抬起头时，神情中带了自己都没有想到的不安，连他自己都没有意识到，此时的他像个在等待答案的孩子。

时间好像真的静止，二十八岁穿梭而来的羽生结弦平生第一次体会到了这个形容的意味。

金博洋开口打破了这份沉默。

＂那个时空穿梭的能力应该还剩下两次，你会再选择去寻找吗？＂平静的眼眸倒映着他。

＂会。＂他说出答案时，低头笑容有些涩意。

＂那就什么都不重要。＂五十六岁的金博洋拥有那个镜像时空中本应有的所有回忆，所以比他更多的知道那种物质，那种物质的运转足够破开时空。

1*）命运的 **莫伊莱女神** 执着时间的剪刀，剪开命运的莫比乌斯环，相连的时空中，他们在岁月里相遇相知。

＂你还记得你求婚的那天，我回答的话吗？如果到那里遇见了什么，就请想想这段话吧。＂

金博洋这段声音中带点缈远，他瞟了一眼愣住的羽生，耸肩意识到自己未免有些＂长者风范＂。

羽生结弦感觉到自己的手被拉住了，一双触感不一样的手按在自己骨节分明的手上，对面的金博洋眨眨眼，同多年前一样，是想着怎么哄他的小孩。

同多年前，那个明亮的他，重叠在一起。

他又偏了一下头，开口：

＂我想到你向我求婚的时候，米沙大叫我绝对不能答应你，可是在我的观念里，他的意见不重要，我们都很好也很酷……因为我们本来就天生一对。＂

＂羽生，我还是那句话， **不管在哪个时间，我相信，我都爱着你。＂**

羽生结弦的身体止不住的微微颤抖起来，金博洋轻轻勾住了他，给他一个刚好碰到肩头的拥抱，面前的容颜渐渐模糊，鬼知道的时间跳转，这个能力确实有太多不确定，而时间旅行者的工作一如开头所提，会有这样残忍的可能性发生。

比如现在，他会停留在28岁的样子，在时间中不断穿越，好像上天对他格外仁慈地静止住了容颏，可是，找不到根结前的他们，仍然无法在同样的时空中携手同行。

不知道，下一次，会怎样。

可是那温暖的体温把他包围，承放他的所有支离破碎，面前的金博洋坦然且温和，他笑着，轻轻在他耳边耳语着：

［所以无论你在哪个时空遇到的，是九岁的，十六岁的，还是二十五岁的我，请都要怀着＂我可以让他幸福的＂这样的信心去做哦。］

［而且对于羽生结弦来说，应该是＂ **我一定会让他幸福的** 。＂这样的态度吧。］

**14.**

医院，星纪元。

＂我觉得我要去找他。＂金博洋舔了舔自己的下唇，对米沙说道，桌子上是那本翻动的未完书页，午后的阳光打在少年柔软的发丝上，一切都安静的不可思议。

＂你知道未知的时空会发生什么吗？＂隋文静在他面前，在这样坚定的…他面前，几乎已经用不出口质问这个词。

＂不知道。＂少年的虎牙笑出来，指骨间那个剪开的相套的莫比乌斯环。

＂把那东西放了，看得头疼。＂桶总有气无力地按着自己的眉头，不过天天倒是乖巧地把东西放下。

＂但是我看到过，在梦境中，看到给我们在另一个时空变成花样滑冰选手，而他的四周跳足以带给我震撼，像用一个方程式勾画暂停的时间，大片大片的星云撒破，然后我转换身份，发现这是梦中的‘我’的心情啊…至少，在那一个时空，我知道，我喜欢的人，还是他。＂

或许那个时空的他们会拥有和他们同样的艰辛，也会拥有和他们不同的温暖和甜蜜，但是不论职业，不论年岁，不论时空，惟有一件事是相同的。

**他们都爱着彼此，从始至终。**

面前的金博洋，唇角勾起点笑，没有凭借任何东西，他的身体一点点地透明了，水晶一般，有种易碎的感觉，外面是夜，一如他们共同拥有过的那片月光，此时的月亮驾着它的琉璃马车，轻盈地插上了翅膀，是回归也是追寻。

凝质般的月光最后如箭一般点聚在消失的碎片上，两点相残相聚，最终噌地一一落地。

［无言的空间中，飞舞的光点吻在光影斑驳的莫比乌斯环上，像缀于指间的一朵悠悠铃兰。］

15.（以上所有，其实都是为了写下面这个献身情节，乛脑洞一时爽，2w字铺垫……服气！👏）

外航星系，Iksd4星球。

飞舰缓缓穿行在陨石同星体间，十九岁的金博洋睡着了，转而被驾驶助手小姐叫醒，看清楚来人是谁的他嘴角微微抿起，勾起一个露出虎牙的笑来，面前的少年清爽的发碎被妥帖的弄好，刘海在垂头问好间，轻轻滑动着，身上的军章伴如松如玉的身姿明显地昭示着来人是谁。

清淡安静的脸庞外带了个口罩，没有掩盖他下颌的优美曲线，露出一双熟悉的眼眸。

他们在对视。

＂两位…认识吗？＂助手小姐是个安静的性子，可也实在是这两个人太奇怪。

一声过后，是有点难挨的沉默，衬得响起的两声格外清晰。

字正腔圆，掷地有声，面前两位英俊的少年：

＂不止认识。＂

小姐：？？？

相遇后的时间反倒显得格外的平和，两个人坐在一起，共同守望着宇宙万物无尽的星空，金博洋先开口了。

＂我必须承认，你28岁也很年轻。＂

羽生上校挑了挑眉。

＂看来这个物质确实很奇特，你可以用一种类似于无形思想的方式切换身体，而我却只能穿梭，应该是受到辐射的不同……＂

眼看着面前又开始总结的直男，天总表示心累：

＂羽生，我们都是科学家，可现在学术的问题，先放到之后再讨论，而且不管在哪个时空……我都能一眼认出你。＂

＂十九岁＂的金博洋拿着本杂志往自己脸上挡，却被一双手偷偷扯开了，面前，是羽生结弦微微带着笑意的思索表情，不经意间的撩人。

金博洋觉得有必要挽回点尊严：

＂而且你手上还明晃晃带着结婚戒指，我想不认出都难好吗？＂

羽生结弦沉默了。

羽生结弦低头了。

羽生结弦拉起了金博洋的手，语带上扬：

＂我觉得19岁成年了，我诱拐，也不算犯法。＂

金博洋的手上是一圈淡淡的指环痕。

时间伟大而奇妙，过去和现在都被巧妙地平衡着，带来和失去，善良与正义，救赎与湮灭，都是交叠的圆环，生生不息。

＂你准备怎么阻止这次计划？＂金博洋看到此时不同于以往的剧情，心里已经暗暗有了定论。

＂我已经向文静姐和米沙发送过报告了，在这个时空中，我来早些。＂

羽生结弦在帮小孩调整与中心控制相连的数据，银色的操作屏上，一双手如弹奏着钢琴曲，串联起节奏的音符清脆落下，操作精彩无比。

＂你……要是干这行，我就没饭吃了。＂天天表示这样一闹自己心里很崩溃。

好歹也是和你平纪录的好吧……，羽生在心里有点小腹黑地吐槽完这句，心情有点复杂，不过安慰的功夫还是不停，空出一只手握住他说：＂没事儿，我来养。＂

这样一转，金博洋有种不知道该说什么的好，此时的羽生清俊的侧面就在眼前，单手操作的样子和他一样的游刃有余，自带一种从容淡定的风姿。

众人被怪怪的氛围闪的有点眼瞎一一这就是有对象的人才可以玩的操作吗？

众人：服气

羽生结弦和金博洋两个处于话题中心的人倒是没有什么反应，忽略周围已经快要冒粉红泡泡的滤镜，忽略一整天就没有放开的两只手。

＂天天，我有点累…＂

＂那我不拉着了。＂天天赶忙放开了。

却被羽生拉住一一衣袖，抬头，他轻抬头闭眼笑着，声音里含三分无奈：

＂我是说，我为你时间跳转了那么多次，有点累…＂

哦一一，吡的一下的金属机器音让迟钝的金博洋反映过来，一向运转得稳定且理性的大脑却轻飘飘放过了这句话，这句话却像一个小小的问号，勾住了他的思绪。

脑子中分析主谓宾，因果情绪，最后重点词＂为你＂。

天天停顿，感叹这样的行为未免也太犯规。

丝毫不在意他人的眼光，好吧，大晚上的，操控室也只有他们了。

＂其实我也有点累来着，要不你先夸夸我？＂金博洋半边身子趴在了边上，笑得软甜，接着一只手撑起脑袋，一副星际老大的模样，惊险之后还那么皮，得寸进尺是两人的相处模式。

羽生拉着他的手，优雅轻吻在他手背。

＂星际驾驶员表现得很好，奖励一个手背吻。＂

金博洋终于忍不住笑出来，往下放了放单手的杂志，一手勾上羽生结弦的脖颈，凭借力量和技巧偏头啄了一下他的额头，两人都闭上了眼睛，夜间透明的防护罩外，是安静的一览无余的星空。

＂我的时间旅行者表现的超级好，奖励一个额头吻。＂

少年的眼睛亮晶晶的。

空气都在轻吟诗歌，叹咏这些从亿万年间诞生的星系于此刻相逢，夜光流转。

羽生结弦告诉了金博洋很多很多的故事，听到某些与梦境中重复的地方，天天不由得黑脸以控诉他的恶趣味，顺便还自己暗得意了一下，大佬也是被套路过的，虽然很……，就是那次跳舞，不过那次自己是真的喝了酒，喝酒上头这不能怪他。

两人都很默契的避开了，那些流离。

但是羽生结弦的脑子中则不断回响着五十六岁的金博洋开口时的平静温和，他其实最害怕这样的时候，因为曾经的体验，这样的柔软宛如一朵绚丽的花朵绽放，太过容易消散。

金博洋轻轻拉着羽生的手，两个人坐在对面。

气氛像突然凝结的冰，他们都算是科学家，至少不能说是对时间和宇宙的观念没有理解，这一处的平静可能只是暂时的，下一刻的转折，时空又不知道会以怎样的方式打破镜面，来维持他那捉摸不透的平衡。

意外比他们想象的来得快。

第二天，星际舱内传来了警报，红色的最高级别，嘟嘟嘟的声音响起。

中心操控室的门被打开了，是那个基地医生，这次＂重逢＂，他在大声地提醒：

＂星尘风暴来袭，请尽快撤离，最高级别的防护罩也可能挡不住了。＂羽生结弦同金博洋对视了一眼，共同在台上操作起来，刚落地，便是漫天来的星尘风暴，风中是凌乱的碎闪，泛着枯朽的光泽，是cx625物质，羽生结弦厉声让所有人都去穿上防护。

他们两个暂时没有关系。

＂看来这次先是天灾。＂

金博洋的这句话像句世末宣判。

所有人都不敢相信，两人凭操作居然保住了战舰，众人稳稳地落地，外面是紧急修复的新型保护罩，透明的罩内像是个缩小的世界，举目望去是黑色的宇宙，像一只巨大的眼眸，飘零的星尘碎粒打在罩上发出噼哩啪啦的声音，一大团的黑色烟雾如同云朵，密集堆聚着。

＂能源不够了。＂

队伍中的工程师陈巍如是说，经过那次风暴，战舰中所拥有的能源已经极其有限，而cx625物质却并非战舰的主要能源，他们相当于困在一个无人生还的岛屿，但此时此刻，他们必须有人回去报告并求助，这意味着有人要留在这里。

＂我吧。＂羽生结弦磁性声音极其好辩识。

他跳下了战舰，在连接桥上跓足，转身时，清秀的面容看不到一丝恐惧。

＂本来我的任务就是上级亲自指派我来视察这颗星球，所以我留下来无可厚非。＂他说这句话时，轻轻㬓了一眼金博洋，此时他胸口是探索者舰长的徽章，鲜红交杂着玫瑰金，如一面旗帜。

＂所以，祝一路顺风。＂他一手把头上的帽子压了一下，作为致礼，一手按上了关舱的门外纽。

身姿秀挺的羽生结弦站在一片荒凉无际，带着油画感的背景中，仿佛静止了一般。

金博洋在高处与他对视，冰凉的尘粒不断地翻滚。

一秒，两秒，舱门缓缓合上。

结束了。

才怪。

金博洋往前跨了三步，直接把胸口的徽章解下来给了身边的陈巍，他转头留下一个笑，接着就毫不犹豫地纵身跃去，扑在羽生结弦怀里，稳稳接住。

风声呼啦啦自耳刮过，厚重舱门掩盖住背后的惊呼，但是所有的一切都已经启动，来不及了。

金博洋在羽生结弦怀里，对方轻轻的用手拍了两下他的背，他们都没有看彼此，鼻间是羽生结弦身上清浅的香气，是他能用手抓住的唯一一点温度。

他们真的太了解彼此，连一个眼神都算是多余，他们太过于默契，不用明说，金博洋也能感受到，那拍的两下有种想生气却生气不起来的感觉。

＂你说我现在该怎么办呢？金舰长？＂无可奈何到了极致的语气，眼睛里满满都是对方，乘了细碎微光。

＂放心，我知道三儿的驾驶技术是怎么样的，不比你我……＂

＂我不是说这个。＂羽生这种时候居然扯起一点小小的笑，用手指按着自己的眉头。

他从来就没有什么担心的，他人也不需要他的关心，能让他这么在意的，除了金博洋，没有别人。

＂你的习惯这么多年还是没有变。＂在这种情况下说这句话有点怪怪的，不过金博洋懒得管，他趴在他的耳边说。

＂说谎的时候习惯用右手指甲掐指尖。＂

羽生结弦怔了一下，瞳孔一缩，把少年在肩头搂得更紧了一些。

＂你呀……＂

能让他没有办法的，也只有他。

＂看来你是打算做个烈士了。＂金博洋在翻看完报告后，这句话说的有些冷，事实上他有一些微颤，他并不是什么无脑的小孩子，除了对羽生的直觉外，他也早注意到了一些更敏感的方面。

＂基地的系统运转，每天都是有人查的，身为舰长，我很清楚剩下还有多少能源，而照现在的我们两个来计算，估计撑不过两天。＂他没有说后面一句，哪怕只有一个人，都是撑不过三天的。

所以，羽生结弦选择留在这里……思及此，金博洋的指甲深入皮肉也不可知。

记忆中的一切又开始涌动，幼时冰冷的医院和絮语，教堂的钟声，两个人的坟墓，有人对着两人的母亲说，抱歉，您的先生，我们……。曾几何时，金博洋甚至厌恶科学这个词，他总是如此轻易又冠冕堂皇地带去他生命里的人，之前是父亲，现在是他。

＂羽生结弦！你知不知道你这样是犯法的？＂

＂不，博洋，整个队伍，里我的军衔是最高的，所以这不算瞒上级不报。＂

＂那你所做的那些改变，那些时间穿梭？又是为了什么？＂金博洋不是因为天灾而生气，而是因为羽生结弦此刻的选择。

＂为了你，天天…就像你在那里选择直接为我挡下伤害，我也没有办法看着你……保护你这个决定，我做的几乎毫不犹豫，甚至是带私心的。＂

羽生结弦一字一句的复述，看向他的眼神中，是不带杂质的坦然，这两个人，连在这种选择上都一模一样。

＂而且我了解过，这不牵扯家属。＂后面一句，有种他们两个扯平了的意味，又带着柔软的呵护，几乎像个小心的孩子。

金博洋张了张嘴巴，跨步撞到他怀里，他扯着他的领带微近，一瞬间的爆发，他直视着他，语调沉利，他是那样的炽热坚韧，哪个年纪都不曾变过：

＂如果……我非要牵扯呢？＂

羽生抱住了他，握住他的手腕，一时之间，呼吸近在咫尺，他们在这里，把骨子里的所有磨砺与纯粹坦诚相待，他唇角微动，问出了一个，连自己都觉得荒唐的问题：

＂你不害怕吗？＂

＂害怕有用吗？＂

金博洋就那么看着羽生，脸上牵扯出两个小小的笑涡，明亮且灿烂，头顶是绵延的星空，而他怀里，便是落入的一颗星辰。

（前面请全程听《young and beautiful 》网易云版循环乛为了这才写的文，最高潮的片段？原谅我有对应强迫症，处处吻也写了）

第二天两人也没有什么事干，羽生牵着金博洋的手，延着防护桥外慢慢走过，手心的汗意，和面前小孩毛茸茸的后脑勺让他觉得很安心，能见一地的阳光清明，是个好天。

天色渐渐模糊下来，羽生结弦为金博洋泡了杯红茶，琥珀色的液体中是周围缓缓而动的气流，他们共同坐在一起，仰头是无尽的星空，星球边界处一勾弯月浅浅隐于瑰丽的星尘烟雾，折射出一种近乎暖橙色的光芒，混着厚厚的土色。

他们共同依靠在一起，没什么顾及，天天靠在羽生的肩头，像一只鸟停在柔软的羽翼中，基地残余的能源，与其说是保护，不如说是只维持着那最简单的生命中转，连防护罩都是时隐时现的。

如同孤岛中的一处残骸，飘零不定。

金博洋内心中对死亡这种事其实一向看得开，再加上梦境中的时间旅行，他觉得，殉职也就殉了吧，反正羽生在自己身边，是自己开始做的决定，他不曾后悔。

怕死谁不怕？但是他们对这个问题都无能为力，因为羽生结弦同金博洋都遵循着生老病死的自然规律，总有一天，他们会消散。

至少现在，他们握着彼此的手。

四周都降成了灰蒙蒙的一片，偶尔的风吹与坟场的哭嚎无异，他开始有点怀想看过的地球，蓝天白云，虽然很远，可是他真的很想同羽生结弦去看一看。

……不过现在好像都做不到了。

咬了咬舌头，打消了心中的念头，一阵困意就涌上来，世界末日的好处大概便是可以睡个神清气爽，毕竟没人管，呃…还是有人的。

羽生结弦正书写着一份星体报告，天天看了也忍不住称他句劳模，顺便动笔刷刷写下记忆中这星球上的物质检测数据，这会对后来的人有用，他们尽到了科学家的素养，两个人一齐停笔写完，点完最后一个点的金博洋又一次把报告扔在了一边，然后被带口罩的某人盯住了。

两个人身上虽然都有免疫性，但考虑到外面的风尘太大，吸入对呼格道不好，天天就扯着羽生戴了个，对于这种小小地方的用心或任性，羽生一向无法拒绝。

＂怎么了？＂口罩后的声音一如既往的动听

＂没，我只是在想下一场风暴什么时候来？＂

不用说，这种状态下的他们的结果是肯定的，而且外面的风暴看起来越来越大。

他们注视着对方，包容着所有的复杂纠缠，焦灼，枯燥，最后却是平静的。

可是其实他们都在害怕，因为一丝脆弱仅留给了彼此，害怕对方先一步离去。

＂羽生，你上次卡到那里没有讲完。＂他找了个话题。

＂他让我遇到挫折的时候，想一想求婚的话。＂

金博洋的眼睛一下子转起来，像只猫儿一样笑起来：

＂你那天正装出场在满室灯光下时，后面是红白相间的气球，在我看来就像童话一样，然后你在那唱歌，独为我一人而唱，我当时就在想，这首歌你一定练了很久，不然的话估计就不是惊艳四座，而是我当场去世了。＂

那个26岁的羽生结弦侧颜绰约，在光下，为他弹奏一首练了很久的吉他，现场是久久的掌声，每一点碎光都是一片羽毛般的祝福。

他不羁中内敛的爱意，如蝶翅刀影，流淌中凝固成断层，一如那首《young and beautiful》。

＂然后你跪下来向我求婚，你对我说‘做时间旅行者的爱人会非常不容易，会比常人受更多的苦，更多的无助，可我还是想问你，你愿意吗？’我不在意，我说我觉得当时间旅行者的爱人很棒。＂

金博洋想起自己接过的那束订婚的铃兰，洁白如玉的花朵盛满喜悦。

＂羽生，我知道你在害怕什么，那也是我怕的。可是我很想对你说一次，我那天说的话，我从未后悔，作为时间旅行者的爱人， ** _我从未后悔过我的选择_** 。＂

掷地有声的声音让羽生结弦感觉到一阵酸意涌上眼眶。

＂羽生， ** _曾经有一个人，如同星辰般，点亮了我的生命，因为他爱着时光宇宙，我爱着他，所以我才成了现在的金博洋_** 。＂

＂你曾对我说过那些本质的不可触动和高深，可是我想，至少，是改变了一点点的…不是吗？＂

他的唇畔勾起的笑涡同虎牙一同绽放，他的少年在这个呼啸的风声里，在壮丽的星空下，在这个只有他们的星体上，绽放着仅属于他的光辉。

［羽生，不管你接下来跳转的时光有没有我的存在，对这段时间的记忆又有多少，我都相信我会爱着你，怎样？是不是快被我感动哭了？］少年眼睛里是噌噌的光。

＂对，我快感动哭了。＂

羽生结弦低头笑起来，把他手拉得更紧了些，腕处的时空穿梭装置上的紫蓝玻璃微泛光泽。

他是这么这么地爱眼前这个追逐成光的少年啊，他真的一直为他而变得更优秀，爱是岁月写下情书字里行间温如玉的笔墨，而他自己也是一颗耀眼的星辰。

最高风暴警报响起，呼吸随着压入的数据声也变得越来越急，外面的cx625物质风暴袭卷而来，天空如同被压断的枯枝片叶，摇摇欲坠，卷着水墨般的色调，一丝丝橘橙未被完全压去，在天边一角，散发着最后的温暖。

＂靠近点。＂

＂怎么了？我不冷的。＂天天已经预知到了接下来会发什么，面对死亡，都是经历过一次的人，这时候两个都显得格外平静。

＂不是。＂微哑的声线中，羽生的气息越来越近，清瘦的腕骨放在他的腰处，星尘颗粒开始打到他们脸上，黑夜如一只大手，撼动着吱哑作响的防护罩。

金博洋的眼神中，燃着一点光，他注视着他，外面的风暴即使他们不会被辐射，其中的威力也足以让他们变成这个星球上的两捧尘土。

羽生结弦没有一点要动的意思，他知道他要做什么了。他根本就不打算用时空穿梭的能力，因为金博洋跳转的能力是不确定的。

接着金博洋一把扯下附在他精巧下巴上的口罩，丢在一旁，双手勾上，羽生恰好接过，用手按住了少年的头。

这个吻太深，连肋骨都是微微发疼的，他们在风暴中心，在万千呼啸的星尘中接吻，不躲不避。尘埃呈龙卷式涌起，而其中相拥相吻的两人却像永不分离。

不畏不惧，像他们生来，就是为了赴这场宏大的死亡。

**_They were born to die ．_ **

向死而生。2*）

回忆中的一切都呼啦啦一一呼啸而来，九岁时因宇宙星空而心动的他，十六岁时明亮且灿烂的他，二十五岁时干练利落的他，梦境中两个小团子的眉眼也缓缓散去，仲夏夜梦混杂着香豌豆的浓郁香气，欢笑过的街道夹着满天星的纯粹，华灯初上，最后几朵铃兰在水中，悄悄绽放出美好同清新。

没有人看到，星球上的磁场混合星尘，居然形成了如同极光一样的景观，轻薄透明，绮梦般的五色极光在这场风暴的顶上，是一百二十亿年前便诞生的那些星辰的一层面纱。

两人拥吻的身影被袭卷的风暴渐掩，但极光的轻盈却仿佛穿梭了时空，萦绕在上，带着一种目睹之人都会幸福的美。

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful？

Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul？3*）

在最后一刻，金博洋悄悄地，却也毫不犹豫地，在滚滚的星尘中，在他看不到的地方，摸索着按下了羽生结弦手腕处的时间穿梭装置，紫蓝色的手表开始转动，交融的光却笼罩了两人。

可金博洋却只看见羽生结弦最后讶异的眼神，与未出口的轻呼，他笑了，在他渐渐透明的唇上落下一个羽毛般的吻，最后落在了下巴的伤疤上，告别的末日之诗缓缓响起。

一吻便救一个人，一吻便杀一个人。

极光见证了这场跳转，少年们的身影消失在那场不平静的呼啸中，诸星既逝，时空透明光滑的平面远远铺开，交织着一首天神的挽歌。

最后掉落下的手上的那枚戒指，镶嵌着两颗星星，叮地撞落在硬地上，如一只萤火虫奋力折射出此生最后一次的光芒，时间转换。

清脆的落地声，圆环掉落，像一朵精巧的小小铃兰骨朵。

他们终在这里交融，跳转，最后犹如两颗星体，在曲线和宇宙的注视下，混合，直至一一 **爆炸** 。

16．

二十八岁的羽生结弦静静走在下着初雪的道上，思考着上次爆炸般的跳转，实际上，他本来是从医院醒来的，米沙一脸＂我跟这两人什么仇什么怨的＂说明状。

那次的cx625物质风暴中，他启动了时空跳转，这本来就是一种太过神秘未知的物质，所以在其中启动时的磁场让两个人一起跳转了，而这次，他们没有相遇。

羽生结弦清瘦的脸侧对着米沙，显得有些单薄：

＂还有一次。＂

＂一次什么？＂米沙下一秒感觉自已又问了个蠢问题。

因为羽生结弦正轻耸肩笑了笑，同金博洋以一模一样的方式消失在了原地。

穿梭后的时空压缩感让羽生结弦感觉有些不适，但看来他跳转到了第二个结婚日之后，所以他买了束铃兰，慢慢地走在回家的路上。

他不知道下一次这样会是什么时候，也不知道这奇怪的cx625物质和时间会给他带来什么，但是他仍在寻找，呼出的暖气氲了眼前的光。

因为他看到远处，正有一个少年向他跑来，同当初一样，但是这次，是他接住了他，然后轻声压住哽咽，感受着他身上的温度，先说：

＂结婚纪念日快乐！＂

他们终于再相遇了。

初雪中，跨越过万千时光的两人终于相逢。

羽生结弦其实还有太多话没有告诉他，他温柔开口，感慨一般：＂其实我当初第一次结婚纪念日，忘了先送你满天星。＂

金博洋慢慢抬头，眼里含着光，对有仪式感的爱人哑然失笑，他轻声说：＂一张星体授权表还不够吗？上校同志，至少对于我来说，那颗星辰的光足以照亮我的所有了。＂

羽生一怔，把手中的铃兰花束递给对方，说出的话很短，却郑重的像一个誓言，那个时间旅行者在说：

＂欢迎回家。＂

一向安静规矩的时间旅行者学会了为他任性和坚持，只因有他作陪，而金博洋一直握着羽生结弦的手，哪怕隔着时间的墙，他也会一瓦一砖地为他拆掉。

 **无数时间线的重叠，现在与过去，真实与梦境，都是相连衍生的莫比乌斯环，他们因宇宙和星辰相识相遇，又在时间的洪流尽处拥吻** 。

曾经的青涩和懵懂，都在时光中被爱和信任一点点化解，他们从未放弃，在不同的时空中，或许存在着一百个他们，但也一定存在着一百次久别重逢。

他们是对方生命里缓慢而坚定的成长，是岁月踩着花期送来的一封情书。

如果说时间存在着无数的转换，那他们也一定会为了对方进行无数次的尝试，满天星和铃兰，是开始和结束的两环，命运把这样的悖论放在他们身上，让他们的每一次相遇都衍生出星云漫漫。

曾经的时间旅行者没有想到过这个转折的可能，或许存在下一次的时间跳转，或许他和爱人在时间中还会分离，但是他相信着，因为他们本来就天生一对：

**每一次相遇都是新的开始。**

**而他们每一次相遇，幸福都会再次降临** 。

0.

有人爱出发和离开，坐拥千山万水，随意行去。有人爱停留和长久，静候四时花开，春华秋实，而时间旅行者两者兼备。

有人片刻成光，有人缓慢生长，生命是反反覆覆的奇迹和相遇，他们以花为笺，以星辰为光，以星辰为媒，托岁月给对方一封情书。

**FlLSB VLR星体**

**I love you ．4*）**

宇宙的终极浪漫大概就在他的无言，一如时间和星空。

由满天星的纯粹开始，又在铃兰的初雪中重逢，原来每一次的相遇，满天的星辰早已在说，我们是 **天生一对** 。

我坚信，不管以何种情景，每处时间的洪流尽头，都会有叫金博洋和羽生结弦的两人拥有并深爱彼此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注记：
> 
> 1*）莫伊莱女神：希腊神话中命运三女神的统称。
> 
> 2*）They were born to die：生来为了赴一场宏大的死了一一（个人喜欢直接念向死而生x）
> 
> 3*）网易云翻译歌词意思为：［当容颜不在，韶华逝去，你是否爱我如初，任地老天荒。当一无所有，遍体鳞伤。你是否爱我如初，任地老天荒。］
> 
> 4*）FILSB VLR：我文中的柚子送给天的星体的命名，事实上是摩斯密码I love you的中程翻译。
> 
> （喜欢大刘式的无言浪漫，所以羽生上校也是很懂hhh）
> 
> Ps：  
> 可下拉，很烦的文章说明  
> 𠄌  
> 这篇文大概算是呕心沥血的产物，但中途的剧情逻辑崩坏这让我感觉很羞愧……满天星写他们的童年时期，香豌豆对应他们的青年时，而铃兰则是家庭和未来的象征，又由于我是个细节强迫症，所以为了对应，你可以看到我其中的描写都是照着来的xx没救了(´；ω；｀)
> 
> 在文中多次出现莫比乌斯环emmmmm其实可以象征相连，命运时间……以及生生不息的一些东西。
> 
> cx625其实就是未知磨难的一些象征，乛hhh其实是因为我喜欢意象，然后又懒得去想作用……
> 
> 总之写这篇文，也是对大格局的喜爱（原谅我写的如此小言风）。还有对理想爱情的描写：
> 
> 不可控制的时间跳转，瑰丽爆炸的宇宙星辰，在时间的尽头，他们依然相遇相爱，每一次都是新的开始，一如不断被剪开的圆环，在无数个时空中找到相濡以沫的可能性（好了，我编不下去了x
> 
> 很开心能够认识各位，大家都是温暖的人。

**Author's Note:**

> 1．lofter id ：寄雪满头  
> 2．最近打算把文都搬到这边，用的还不是很熟，所以回复emmmmm  
> 3．感谢相遇


End file.
